My Kyuubi
by LunaSetsuna
Summary: What if Sasuke Learnt that the Sharingann could control Naruto, What if the pair were forced to take shelter from a storm in one of Orochimaru's old bases alone and far away from the rest of Team Seven. WARNING SEX YAOI, Disclaimer i dont own Naruto if i did it would have ended with the pair of them laying next to each other bloodstained holding hands.


My Kyuubi.

"Look at me."

Naruto groaned, starting to wake still too tired to open his eyes, the blonde shivering at the soft command biting his bottom lip his blue eyes squeezed shut as warm hands caressed scared cheeks one hand moving into his hair. The storm that they were taking shelter from still raging out side the dark cavern wondering what was going on, slowly sitting up exhausted from the long mission they had been returning from.

"Na~ Ru~To~' the silken words purred slowly articulating each syllable in his name the voice dark with lust and danger ''Open your eyes."

The words backed up by a sharp yank to the blond hair forcing him onto his feet, creamy lips tracing the sun-kissed neck of the kyuubi's host.

"Sasuke..." Naruto softly whimpered as the slightly older male pressed him against the stone wall as a tongue traced his pulse point on his upper neck.

"yes Dobe, look at me." Sasuke groaned smirking as Naruto obeyed.

Blue eyes fluttering open, Sasuke hair was damp and the spiked bangs brushed out of his face dressed in a half tied kimono of black with his family crest on his sleeves parted to show off his bare chest while wearing actual pants under the outfit reminding Naruto of a 'dressing gown' a westerner outfit place over night clothing. Slowly Naruto's gaze went back to Sasuke's face as his once teammate smirked his eyes crimson with jet black marks spinning.

"Sas... what..." Naruto murmured trying to break the gaze feeling even more tired than before feeling his body slump against the wall as if in slow motion having no control over his body at all.

"Thanks for making me return dobe, in my house I found a scroll that mentioned that the sharigan can sap the kyuubi's will power. The bottom of the notes on it said that the attack on the village was due to an Uchiha using our bloodline limit on the last host while she was in labor." Sasuke spoke smiling brightly as Naruto flopped to the floor complete aware yet powerless.

"Mom..." Naruto whispered his entire body limp as Sasuke knelt down weaving his hands into Naruto's blonde locks.

"I guessed as much." Sasuke half whispered pulling the limp teen into his arms to bridal carry Naruto deeper into the small cave hide away.

They had been caught in a storm on their way back to the village Kakashi and Sakura vanished in the rain and it was only Naruto's use of the kyuubi's chakara to form a solid rope between himself and Sasuke that had kept them from getting lost, the cave they were taken shelter in was one of the closer bases Orochimaru had abandoned early in Sasuke's training under him the cave hold many hidden passages that led to fully furbished rooms, with Naruto hanging limp in his arms it was easy to move threw the abandoned facility calmly using his chakara to relightly the candles along his path until reaching his old room. This cave had been the first one the snake obsessed psychopath had kept him the mans false yet silken promises had often been reinforced with luxury and riches such as his room.

The room had been cut directly out of rose quartz with small lines of gold and silver glittering within the candle lights, a desk made of African Blackwood sat in the rooms corner covered in old strolls. A king-sized bed was in the rooms center of the room its sheets deep blue and made of silk, multiple quilts and pillow cases all gentle blacks and pale blues made of a mix of silk and velvet's, soft furs were thrown mismatched all over the bed, the right side of the wall held chains that Sasuke had asked for to practice picking and breaking along with multiple training tools and weapons, the floor had a variety of maps split over it and everything was covered in dust.

"Stand up and stay right there." Sasuke ordered lightly feeling Naruto shiver as he was put down obeying.

"Is this where I think it is?... Teme what are you..." Naruto asked his voice soft but tinged with fear.

"Yeah this was the first place... As for the what, that something you'll find out and I've wanted since our fight at the waterfall." Saskue spoke tugging the first three layers of bed ware off and onto the floor clearing the dusty fabric from the bed. "Strip off Dobe~"

"Hell no!" Naruto hissed as his body obeyed the command against his will the blonde blushing brightly as his own hands betrayed him.

"Slowly now." Sasuke spoke watching as Naruto's hands tugged off his head-protector first before moving on to his jacket the zipper being tugged down so slowly that the sound of each little tooth would have been heard clearly if Naruto wasn't spoiling this with his words.

"Stop! Sasuke what are you doing! Come on tell me whats going on!" Naruto struggled eyes wide and filled with confusion and rising fear as the jacket hit the floor his arms raising to tug off his long sleeved top.

"I'm not going to stop, nor do I want to. Now will you calm down or will this have to become painful for you?" Sasuke stated walking forward running a hand down Naruto's bare chest smiling brightly as Naruto's breath hitched.

"Teme..." Naruto moaned groaning as the pale hands encased his own to remove his pants.

"That first attempt you made to get me to snap out of my desire for revenge, after you finally passed out, I did linger. You wanted me back in the village, a village that hates your very existence and goes out of its way to isolate and torment you, your always so bright and cheerful to the point that its sickening the only person who seemed to annoy you was me and often deliberately so and yet you still claimed me as a friend even after I tried to murder you. Did you really think that the others our age didnt know what you were every detail about the nine tails was told to us daily for years I know one that Ino's Parents balance her allowance on how much she could make you cry as a child. Then you started pulling pranks and they feared that the fox was taking over your mind and erasing your existence." Sasuke spoke his sharigan filled eyes locked on Naruto's face gently moving the blonde towards the bed.

"I guesed as much..." Naruto muttered.

"Then did you know that the town truly dosent believe you have a soul that your just a little illusion a genjitsu on the kyuubii to make it believe that its a little human boy? Of all the place to return to you wanted to live in that miserable little town, and you wanted the main abusers to return. I couldnt help but ask why. Thus I lingered and watched as the rain soaked threw what was left of your clothing making them translucent, rain drops shimmering on your eyelashes drawing me closer..."

Sasuke continued his hand tracing the 'cursed seal' on Naruto's lower abs pushing him onto the bed. After a few soft sounds from the blonde silence filled the air Sasuke moving to kneel on to of the blonde resuming the multiple kisses he had woken his friend with before continuing to speak.

"When I finally tore my eyes from you, and struggled back to this nightmarish little cave I had more problems to worry about then just the few minor injuries you left on me but something I foolishly asked Orochimaru about. Until then no one had given the 'birds and bee lecture' nor anything regarding it, after a few more of our 'fights' or as Kabuto dubbed them extended foreplay, I noticed a trend in that 'annoyance'. That being you, struggling underneath me, so innocently letting me hurt you. When we both know you could over power me if you struggled hard enough, the taste of your tears and blood only makes that urge stronger and I know countless ways to bind you both physically with ropes and chains or countless jitsu. Then on returning home I learn that form the moment the kitsune was sealed in you you were my pet and all I need you to do was look directly into the sharigann without fighting." Sasuke's grin grew looking down at Naruto blue eyes momentarily flicking red as the kyuubi had to spelled it out for the naive boy.

 **He wants to fuck you, kit.** Came the sharp laughter in the back of Naruto's mind causing him to tilt his head giving Sasuke more access to lick and nip the tanned skin.

 **Sex! Boy, sex! you know! where you spread your legs and he sticks his cock up your ass and makes you his bitch.** Kurama groaned his tails flickering back and forth partly in irritation of his hosts cluelessness but also in Heat his mind and body anticipating every kiss far more knowledgeable then his virgin host, his words causing Naruto's mind to click in the boy blushing.

"TTEME!" Naruto squeaked the overly cute sound causing Sasuke to moan lightly.

"However, I want to see you struggle I dont want you to feel pain. That's why I'm doing things this way and have spent so long trying to get you all to myself, this charms purpose is to trap you in your body and submit to my every whim. Once I think your ready then maybe well move on to actual bondage but first." Sasuke finally stop speaking striping off his own close watching the blushing blondes eyes tracing over his skin until it was all reveled.

"See what you do to me Naruto~" Sasuke stated reveling his penis the long mass of flesh bouncing against his own stomach as he moved, his balls slight swollen in need as a trail of cream dripped down his legs.

Naruto's blush deepened as he gulped the kyuubi giving a sound of approvement and muttering more to itself comparing the sight to the lovers of his other hosts and seemingly comping to a conclusion of Sasuke winning as Naruto's mind spun trying to get a handle on the situation until the old fox took pity on him.

 **That Ero sensei's books never gave it the judgement nor details it deserves, now I wonder if the brat brought some with him or if you'll get to taste his desire.** Came the confusing line.

"Taste?" Naruto muttered causing Sasuke to laugh.

"I'm guessing the kyuubi's guiding you dobe? Get on your knees and crawl to the edge of the bed."

A jolt went threw Naruto's body as he rolled over the orders placing him at eye level with the young adults member allowing him to see little veins pulsating Sasuke's erection, Sasuke's normal sandalwood and ash scent mixed with something salty, Naruto's body acting on the kitsunes instinct leaning closer and sniffing the air before licking his lips. Sasuke's hands massaging his scalp giving a throaty moan as the pink slimy tongue met the small hole and velvety skin, the first few licks were like a cat drinking fast and barely there but allowing Naruto to sample the flavor and scent. With a shy glance upwards the blonde opened his mouth his tongue out giving off a small needy sound, feeling the hands tense before he was pulled closer to let him swallow the bulb like head and the surrounding folds of skin, with Naruto's tongue out he was able to rub the long shaft as he gently sucked on what he had been given like it was a gobstopper hollowing his cheeks occasionally before breathing in sharply until slurping his tongue back in ravishing the object in his mouth.

Enjoying the odd taste and leaning forward accidentally stumbling causing it to his the back of his throat, Sasuke pushing him away unblocking his airway until Naruto this time deliberate repeated the move causing his nose to be buried in neatly trimmed blackish hair that were soaked the the seawater and sandalwood mixture of scents Sasuke was giving off. Naruto gulping repeatedly around the banana like object he was sucking on. Countless groans and content sounds were falling from Sasuke's throat reminding Naruto of their last mission nearly a month ago when he had given the slightly older a massage after Sasuke had been thrown into a tree by an A- missing nin. His mind wandering further as Kurama practically purred feeling some of his hosts pleasure.

 **Tilt your head up kit and** **tongue** **his balls, it'll be worth it.** The fox coached.

After a few more sucks Naruto obeyed moving his head to see Sasuke's eyes closed head thrown back in delight the raven haired male going silent for a moment as Naruto rubbed his tongue in between the mounds the new angle making it harder to breathe and making his mouth water, drooling down his tongue as it poked and probed the fleshy mound.

"Ahnn, yes fuck yes~ dont stop!" Sasuke groaned as Naruto took a deep breath the cool air rushing around in the heated orifice.

Pulling back Naruto slid the object almost complete away enjoying a few gulps of air, before re-welcoming the twitching organ back into his tight throat unstopping his torsos decent until he could tug one of the balls into his lips. Using a mix of his tongue and teeth squeezing item as Sasuke screamed, hot liquid pouring downing his throat without warning. Naruto instantly recoiling causing the new (to Naruto) white substance to coat his face. The liquids scent strange yet smelling like its owner, as it slow spurted into his still open mouth and began to cool his flushed face. Naruto closing his eyes and mouth swishing the liquid around before swallowing. As his head began to clear taking notice that his crotch felt tight with a confused glance down he saw his own member erected and waiting almost pleading to be touched until a soft chuckle caused him to look back up a Sasuke.

"Get on your back." Sasuke's voice echoed darkly as Naruto obeyed his legs bent and parted forcing his ass off the bed after a firm hand sharply kissed his skin.

After nearly five loud smacks each earning a deep keening moan from Naruto's peach colored lips, Sasuke moved his hand upwards. Running a lone finger from the base to the tip, his manicured nails rubbing each grove in Naruto's skin causing the blonde to arch completely into the touch, giving Sasuke's free hand the room to rub and press against the tightly pressed pink skin of the shut entrance ever so slowly giving way to a finger covered in the slightly damp concoction of sweet and cum scraped off Naruto's face, Naruto's body pressing down in stock at the invader of its bumpy inner walls and the virgin boy squeaked in pain.

"Nno sttop... nnottt there... ahh." Naruto groaned from the sensory overload.

"Shh your fine, there there." Sasuke soothed as a second finger breached the inner sanctum of Naruto's ass.

Naruto's eyes snapped open his mouth forming a tight circle as he screamed in pain, the partner not letting up as his fingers explored and plundered the empty passage. Skillful fingers tugging the almost out before ramming them in sometimes curling and scissoring the walls encouraging them to spread as he thrusted. Naruto's blue eyes lost in the shariganns tantalizing gaze until the pair of digits curled directly on top of his prostate, the blond giving a low moan before hiccuping, tears sneaking out of the corner of one of his eyes as Sasuke repeated the mind-blowing action. Smirking as Naruto's first boner dribbled from the excitement. bobbing in time with each hard trust, as Sasuke rammed a third finger in. Naruto's knees giving way, his ass crashing back onto the silken sheets sliding deeper into the long fingers, Naruto's moans echoing and resonating with the rose quartz each beautiful cry lasting a few seconds longer that Naruto's quick breathes could manage.

"Something ahnn... stoop ii nnneed...bbaathrrr..." Naruto began to struggle.

"No you dont need the bathroom. Use your arms to lean up and watch, my pet. I forbid you to close your eyes, I want you to watch to see what im offering you." Sasuke smiled his eyes darked with sadistic pleasure and desire.

His spare hand which had been rubbing his own cock back to life, returning to Naruto's hair. Moving the fingers in side Naruto to form the middle finger salute the outer fingers curled forcing the tight space open letting the cool night air in while the extended middle finger rammed back and forth like a battering ram on the pleasurable spot with the blondes anus. Naruto's tears falling faster as his moans ran together leaving him breathless as his heart beat in time with the speedy movements of Sasuke's hands, the hand in his hair holding his body in place only letting go as the untouched flesh poured its first load of white sperm across Naruto's chest, Sasuske's hand abandoning Naruto's hair to roll in the sticky fluids tasting the sample before rubbing a pert nipple.

"Nnnno pleasee more SSa..." Naruto whined as he was left empty as both his nipples were twisted and played with.

"You want more~ beg. Beg for it dobe make me want to fill you and bring you to completion." Sasuke laughed his tone icy and demeaning.

"PPllease... ah!' Naruto started as Sasuke teased and played his body like a well train instrument forcing numerous moans and cry's from his throat and interrupting his attempt to speak, his body felt like it was on fire but his ass stretched open was twitching 'So empty...make it sstoppp... fill me...' Naruto gasped half delirous the pleasure dampening his link to the kyuubi as the fox recommended things to say, countless lewd lines that would have been home in Kakashi or Erosensei's lips but Naruto far to shy to use all but a single word. "Master! MMMnnn..."

Red eyes blinked before softening, thrusting in sharply yanking hard on Narutos fragile nipples causing the blond to yelp raising off the bed in into the Sasuke's arms, the blonde whimpering in the tight hug one of the very few he had ever received nuzzling into the embrace as the much larger that fingers pulsating twitching flesh forced its all the way in, the hug allowing Naruto to cling to Sasuke to calm down from any pain he might feel and making it easier on his fragile hole. Sharp teeth began to nibble on the small earlobe as Naruto murmured softly.

"Call me that again Naruto~" Sasuke spoke dropping the sharigann his eyes returning to their midnight blue/black.

"Mmaster!" Naruto called as the firm skin pulled back to from slamming back in rubbing the sensitive sweet spot the blonde had never known about.

"Again." Came the near growl in time with another sharp thrust Naruto's entire body sliding along the silken sheets.

Naruto groaned, his fingers struggling to grip down on the blue fabric his head spinning reminding him of a fever yet this this felt so much nicer, down right 'good' thus he couldnt be sick. It was like he was flying burning like a meteor and he was trying to find something anything to hold on to before he crashed down and shattered into oblivion. Sasuke's own soft sounds echoing in his ears and Naruto blushed hard realizing that his own sounds were far too like the red light ladies his sensei would bring home while training him. Yet he wanted more his body threw the kyubiis natural knowledge hinting that there was more to come something better but it would take time his body on

The edge as it waited his stomach knotting itself tighter and tighter with each welcomed strike to his tight muscles.

"Naruto..." Sasuke hissed lightly one hand pressing down on Naruto's chest for balance as the other move between them gripping the hardened cock and squeezing it like play doh, the Uchiha smirking at the thought knowing that right now Naruto was truly putty in his hands. The jitsu was to control and tame the kyuubii into what every the sharigann holder wished be it a fearsome monster or a pet. The scroll mentioned a very detailed report on the first of his family to own the kyuubi, a man over a hundred years ago back when prositution was the highest form of business using the kyuubii as a geisha and pet, the report mentioning several traits to help tip the kyuubi over edge and to form a bond of mating, true it had a side effect however Sasuke knew from years worth of alternating between his hand and a bucket of ice that he could hand the 50 day that most fox required for their heat cycles.

"Ahnnn~ hhhot, more please master!" Naruto began to almost whine his voice soft and breathy struggling to breathe causing Sasuke to pause pulling his hands back to try a jitsu going still as his tried to recall the seals on the scroll he had uncovered in the dusty attic back home, smiling as Naruto's hips squirmed as Naruto fucked himself on his cock.

With a near chirping sound Naruto's body arched as his chakara formed around his head and ass to shape the ninetails true form, Sasuke stopping the charm before the chakara could become dense enough to change Naruto's D.N.A stopping it before the blondes body morphed and grew the ears and tail belonging to his breed. Sasuke's eyes softening as his noticed his small mistake at the realization he would get to prove if he could give Naruto all the sex he needed.

"Whhat was that SSass..." Naruto weakly spoke his blue eyes full of curiosity dispite the darkening of lust in his gaze.

"Something to show me what breed of fox, if I continued youd preminantly have ears and a tail." Sasuke said truthfully brushing the honey strands from Naruto's flushed face.

"What breed... wait why did you want to... oh god ahh!" Naruto questioned before Sasuke resumed to move.

"You were getting a little to into this, your in Heat..."

"Like an animal isnt that meant to be summer?" Naruto moaned wantonly surprised he could complete the sentence.

"Your a Fenecc Fox their heats January to Feb, 50 days of fucking think your tight lil pussy can handle it." Sasuke teased returning his hand to Naruto's cock massaging and pumping the dripping shaft.

"only if its you." Naruto muttered to soft for Sasuke to hear.

"What was that?" Sasuke demanded getting another inaudible whisper before leaning down so his ear was close to Naruto's lips instantly regretting it.

"I SAID ONLY IF ITS YOU TEME!" Naruto screamed directly in his ear causing Sasuke to jolt backwards nearly falling Naruto's legs hooking around his hips preventing him from leaving the no longer virgin boys hips arching to meet each thrust using his legs to help pull Sasuke's thick girth deeper as his muscles spasmed almost shivering around the delightful dick, his face flushed and Naruto's arms were firmly over his face hiding in embarrassment of his words causing Sasuke to coo softly until Naruto peaked out. "If its you..." Naruto's whispered his eyes watering.

Naruto felt almost torn between his humanity and instinct that belonged to the nine tails within him, it was a familiar feeling one he had felt every since he was little if it hadn't been for the thrid hokage Naruto's childhood beating would have been far worse. The foxes instinct had always over ridden him he had learnt to bark before speaking, ran on all fours and snarled at threats long before he learnt to walk, he could tell automatically what plants were edible or poisonous without being taught yet learning to read and write had taken him nearly a full three years and even now as a 17 year old his writing was terrible nothing like the fluid and beautiful scrawl of Sasuke or the hasty yet readable mess that Sakura had mastered. The nine tails never taught him or explained any of the quirks he had obtained until long after they were in play and trying to get the damn thing to talk without acting as if it was talking to a three year old and without alerting anyone he could communicate with 'kohona monster' gave him a headache. Until Sasuke had said it he had never learnt what breed of fox he was what he shared the D.N.A with as a side effect of having kurama inserted into his soul before the umbilical cord was cut.

The cute fenecc foxes of Suna had flocked to him every trip out to see Gara and now he knew why, the social creatures saw him as one of their own. The moment Sasuke had said Heat his mind understood the strange warmth he was experiencing the need for more and with that knowledge he relaxed letting more of the instinct flow threw him locking his legs behind Sasuke's back raising his hips and rocking hard and fast, but with relaxing and letting down the barriers he tried to use to separate the foxes nature and his own more desires began to bubble to the surface demanding his attention, he wanted to ride Sasuke's rock hard member, he wanted to rake his nails along his back, to bite down on the slender neck, he wanted to be marked as Sasuke so that all who saw he would know who his master was, who his life mate was. Kurama flooding his mind with a feeling of approval, as Naruto's pupils morphed into the cat like irises and red filled his gaze blending into a shade of lilac one of Naruto's hands lacing around Sasuke's squeezing his penis hard as his lover played with his knob.

"Naruto." Sasuke hissed seeing the change as Naruto became an active partner in their coplulation.

"Aaahh... nhyaaa, imm gonna ccreamm... so close... SSasuke, Master..." Naruto moaned wantonly feeling the same weird sensation in his junk.

"It called cum dobe." Sasuke laughed leaning down to kiss Naruto's nose.

"FUCK YOU TEME." Naruto snarled in embarrassment.

"No im too busy fucking your cunt, come for me." Sasuke purred flicking the sharingann on so his red eyes were mirrored in Naruto's own, with a sight Naruto's entire body shuddered his ass rippling around Sasuke's man-sword as a thick layer of sperm shot out of Naruto's dong splattering there hands as if it was a backing soda volcano, Naruto's eyes watching as Sasuke took Naruto's hand licking it clean as Sasuke climaxed into Naruto hole filling him earning a set of delighted moans and cries form Naruto.

Sasuke pulled back taking in the slight sprawled below him, Naruto's legs were bent and stretched out giving a full view of the pink insides and its white coating that was splashed as deep as it could in the pale cavern, Naruto's limp cock half glued to his own abdomen as the tanned muscles raised and lowered with the exhausted breaths the firm muscles drenched with sweat and cum running small rivers down onto the sheets, bruised yet still perky nipples stood proudly a few droplets of cum handing off them like morning dew on a flower bud, Naruto's necklace had left a marking on his neck and the gem was some how under him, his lutescent lock splayed out like a halo on the dark sheets, pavonated eyes half lidded and hazy showing nothing but love as pale lips smiled. Weakly Naruto raised both of his arms tugging Sasuke on top of him, bearing his neck to the older male hugging Sasuke the hearts directly on top each other beating in sync.

"Yours..." Naruto hummed contently.

"Would you belive me if I say that that was terrifiying." Sasuke whispered as Naruto lightly kissed his cheek.

"Yeah I would... fear is something I know intamently." Naruto grumbled droping his head back into the nearest pillow.

"You scared? I thought you were too stupid to know fear." Sasuke spoke calmly rolling off Naruto and cuddling up to his side.

"Your an asshole... as I said I've known what the village thought of me, long before I knew why but I guessed before they finally told me. It at times was kind of obvious, the thirds is the only reason why I wasnt burned at the stake before I could talk. Due to the way dad sealed the kyuubii unlike other hosts I was too young, so my D.N.A is more fox than human not enough to give me better sight or anything like Kiba but enough to really screw me up. The third originally kept me in a shed hiding on the edge of town I was left alone and at night he'd try to teach me how to be normal thats why the rumor of me only being a illusion began. When I finally turned 4, I finally started to understand what was going on that I was wrong, until then all I could understand was that everyone asides the third felt perfectly fine taking blades to my face and beating the utter crap out of me."

"Is that how you got..."

"The 'whiskers' yeah the first fox festival I recall I made the really dumb mistake of crawling out of a window and following the scent of food and bright lights, I had only just learnt to walk, actually walk until then I used walk like an animal on all fours. A couple of shinobi found me dragged me threw the town to the memorial stone not I that knew that all I knew was they were drunk and wanting to hurt me, one of the villagers got a rope and a muzzle. They tied me to it then someone wondered if I bleed red. Someone with an ice bloodline limit made six thin blades and stuck them threw the ice didnt melt until morning when the third took his morning walk and found me."

"Bet the old man was pissed."

"No he wasnt he didnt even cut me down, he looked me right in the eye, his eyes held only the tiniest bit of guilt before he turned and left... the next person to walk past was actually Itachi sonofabitch burnt the ropes and my hands with them then told me 'I better run back to my den and pray that the crows took pity on me'. Next three weeks every sunrises a crow would knock on the window and leave medical supplies, I doctored the cuts but the scars never fully healed. the scarring, is even inside my mouth, five weeks of no food even drinks hurt not that I was really being fed up to then... I then snuck out again sticking the the shadows and hiding behind trash one of the bins I was hiding behind suddenly had someone putting stuffing."

"You know you dont have to tell me this... if its too painful on you." Sasuke spoke hugging the poor boy closer.

"It was the ramen guy, he took one look at me shivering from hunger and terror of other people and picked me up, carried me inside turned the heater on and made up some ramen. Then he asked for my name... I didnt have one the only thing the third called me was 'host Uzumaki' and I could barely talk hadnt been taught. I picked off a slice of Naruto off the ramen and point between it and myself, I had wanted more but afterwards he only called me Naruto. Soon I was going over daily and he began to try teaching me how to talk the next time I saw the third when he called me host I said no, that I had a name Naruto, then I swore at him for leaving me there."

"How do you recall of of this. You were what four?"

"I have photographic memory, once I've learnt something it stick like a bad habit, thats why it took so long to stop reacting like an animal. But did you know the old bastard was my grand father, The fourths my dad and he was disowned for marrying mom. His twin sis is Kohonamaru'S mom. Then cause I could talk and proved that I had spent years able to understand what I was being told I was sent to school, couldn't read or write I had barely learnt how to walk and talk. I got sent with out food without knowing anything everyone went silent seeing me and I wanted to run but before I could a brooding little twat kicked my knees out and called me an idiot." Naruto finished his voice taking a slightly teasing tone.

"You are an idiot, sorry... Yeah we were told that you held the kyuubi and didnt have parents but I amused you were in foster care that some out of town or someone bribed and payed to look after you existed."

"Nope, Wasn't until I started pulling pranks and mildly returning the pain the worst offenders were dishing out that the thrid even got me a house, the ramen guy helped with my home work early on and his daughter helped as much she could. Your taunting and beating me up worked as one hell of a motivator, you have no idea how much I wanted to get better enough that you would stop or at least shut the hell up and stop calling me an idiot. I've always been so fixated on you, its why I got so pissed that you decided to take the word off Orochimaru even without hearing kurama back then I thought he was a pedophile who couldnt be trusted. I wanted you to stop but at the same time I wanted you to notice and I never wanted to see hurt..."

"The opposite to me... I want to see your pain, to hurt you so bad that I would never fade from your mind."

"I'm fine with pain, almost everything heals to the point some times its annoying that the only physical scars that have lasted are the ones on my face, scars so neat that most think they are a birthmark. The only marks that have lasted is the seals the kyuubi mark on my stomach and one Ero sensei slapped on me to help refine my chakara."

"Refine it?" Sasuke asked black eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Yeah the reason why I couldnt get any ninjitsu to work not even basic cloning was due to having to much chakara, the seal acts to help slow it down means I can go for at least a week nonstop use without even need to take a break. And yet look if it wasnt for the what did you call it? Cum? You'd never even notice that we had sex if you only looking at me. Sakura gets pissed same as the Oba-san cause it heals so freakin fast and I am pretty much almost immune to mass amounts of pain due to everything back when I was a brat, I have what they calling a masochistic tendency to ignore my injuries and press on along with taking the more dangerous stuff that even Kakashi wont touch with a ten foot pole."

As Naruto had been talking Sasuke had been gently running his fingers along Naruto's skin gently whipping off what mess he could off and getting to know each little crease and marking on the virtually untainted skin, massaging Naruto's neck and shoulders before slowly moving down to massage the slender legs.

"So then, I doubt we will be found any time soon the out layers of this place arm laced with bismuth its dense enough to hide chakara and the rain washed away out scent long before we got to the cave, plus only those with a cursed seal one made by Orochimaru could enter the opening retrace and shuts automatically."

"My body already feels hot, damn this is going to get annoying fast... 50 day." Naruto hummed lightly moaning as Sasuke's hands dipped down to his inner thighs.

"Why do you thinks its going to be annoying, there's a lot more then what we just did dobe." Sasuke leered feeling the warm rod slowly bending back to being straight.

"Mmm, that sounds nice what do you have in mind?"

"First off I want continue hearing you call me master. Anything you really want?"

"I...sorry it sounds weird... but I want to be marked, claimed as yours so everyone will know and I also want you to stop using the sharringan on me. We've been there maybe another day or night what ever the time date it is now." Naruto stated firmly Sasuke's eyes lighting up before a dangerous smile spread across Sasuke's face.

"Oh I know exactly what to do." Sasuke stated climbing off the massive bed and reaching under it pulling out some thin gold chains the dark haired male calmly undoing them before draping and clicking them along Naruto's arms linking them to the wall the chains looping and clicking together in a way that meant he couldnt even move his fingers.

"Umm? Are you intending on going somewhere with this?" Naruto spoke pink dusting his cheek ever so slightly.

Sasuke's smirk remained as he walked out of the room mentally counting until he heard Naruto start to swear and demand his return, deliberately slowing down taking his time to check to see how much got left behind. Orochimaru went threw bases insanely fast, some times due to other ninjas getting to close, sometime Sasuke or another of the many living in the coed dorm-style blew up the base or Orochimaru would wake up an decided he didnt like the color of the stone. When ever the snake ninja decided a change of location the procedure was simple take clothing and nothing else, that way one could come back and have the entire mansion style complex to oneself. Food was stored in ice in far away from the natural underground hot spring that acted as a bathroom, multiple surgeries and training rooms were scattered around the lanterns marked with different snake breeds to help indecate which direction was which.

After close to six minute Sasuke finally located the room he was after checking over the equipment and supplies grabbing a small suitcase fiddling to make the items fit, after the case was finally closed he began the journey back to the room hearing Naruto in the distance.

Naruto had gotten tired scream of Sasuke the moment his could no longer hear the assholes footstep, chained to the wall naked and completely exposed to the open doorway meant if some how Sakura or Kakashi managed to track them to the cavern and somehow forced their way in to the old base Narutos chakara would lead the pair directly to him thus displaying him to the only of the only girls he had ever briefly debating dating and his teacher. Carefully the bound teen fidgeted managing to pull one of the blankets with his toes rolling and pulling up to at least cover his manhood the damn thing refusing to dampen causing Naruto to mentally curse his body, all those years that everyone around him was going threw puberty and his body couldnt even get a single shot, one night half frozen to death due to a storm and under heavy drugging of the shariganns natural effect on the beast within him and his own tired state and Now his bodies ok lets be horny 24/7 to the point he couldnt help rubbing his hips upwards into the only bit of rough fabric on the damn bed.

Kurama was of no help the damn fox having gone to sleep the moment Naruto began story time and the fox could sleep for days when he wanted to. He had yet to even find out what Sasuke and he were now, rivals like always? Friends? Lovers? Did Sasuke merely want him as a fuck buddy or did the more mature young adult want to be boyfriends? God would they have date? How the hell does one even date a guy? Why did no one explain when the academy started teaching seduction courses! What would to town say? Would they try to hurt Sasuke or himself? Would they have to move out of town? Where would they go? Where would he go? Sasuke had places like theses all over the country, the ravennette was smart talented and powerful he had the talent to really become hokage, Sasuke had a following many knew to listen when he spoke and he was a brilliant traction. What could Naruto do but make a bunch of fakes, pretend to be a chick, heal quick, he was just an idiot with a terrible taste in fashion and bed-mates.

Naruto gave a soft cry mixed with a hoarse moan as he wrestle his doubts, he had never been good alone, he always tried to be out surround by people because even if those people wished him to die slowly and painfully at least he could ignore his own fears other wises they threatened to consume his heart and soul. Lost in his spinning mind Naruto failed to hear the footsteps echoing then that hallways his body still rutting against the blankets unable to wait his heat over ruling his body, his eyes squeezed tight as he used his thighs to bundle the blanket to give some creases to the section he was trying to release his needs on. A hand ripping the blanket away causing Naruto to gasp in shock and cold opening his eyes to see Sasuke's displeased face.

"Enjoying yourself while I was away my bad little bitch~" Sasuke stated placing the suitcase on the mound of dusty blankets.

"Nnoo iii ..." Naruto started as Sasuke climbed on to the bed pulling Naruto's legs apart and with a cord off a scroll tied a knot around the organ slowing down its river of precum.

"Thats two punishments then ones from having fun without me and one for forgetting your place when I ask you a question I expect a proper answer with you addressing me. Try again. Were you rutting against my old blankets my sweet slut." Sasuke commanded his eyes cold and humorless.

"I was master im sorry, I missed you so much." Naruto played along.

"Cute but too truthful which was an auto flunk back at the academy dobe next time just say master and agree to be punished." Sasuke smiled leaning over to kiss the bound teen slowly coaxing Naruto tongue out from behind its pearly barrier Sasuke bit down sharply Naruto giving a lustful whine.

"Yes Master Sasuke." Naruto spoke after his tongue healed the coppery taste of blood on still his lips.

"Now then are you ready? What I'm going to do will be painful and once its done it will never come off even after you die this mark will remain. The device was something Orochimaru often messed with, its fast and works by piercing open your skin just enough to bury ink into it, he trained me how to use it out of boredom." Sasuke stated gently.

"Yes..." Naruto spoke gulping slight as Sasuke's fingers trailed across his chest.

"My family crest will go here' Sasuke stated firmly one hand brushing the tiny hollowed space above Naruto's collar bones in the center of his neck right on top of his adam's apple, 'Later on I might go further and tattoo your cock so the words 'Sasuke's bitch' are on it but for now my crest alone should be enough."

After getting a small quick nod off Naruto, Sasuke opened the case carefully balancing four bottles of ink, Dark blue, red and white and lifting up the machine feeding chakara into it causing the mass of tiny needles to buzz before setting it aside taking a thin marker drawing the small symbol onto Naruto's skin, Naruto's breath hitching fighting the urge to move and squirm from the ticklish feeling. Biting his lip as he watched the buzzing tip be placed into the navy colored ink vial before the machine as brought to his throat. His arms chained to the wall as Sasuke sat on his upper stomach keeping his body pinned. The multiple needles dug and inserted into his skin, the skin burning as he shut his eyes in from the pain as silent tears flowed freely from the pain, biting his lip as the dark outline was drawing permanently into his neck. His chakara speeding up the healing dulling the ink outline and the color slightly, Sasuke cleaned the tip before dipping into the white repeating the agonizing slow torment, the pigment drenching the tanned flesh striping it of its original colouring permanently claiming with the Uchiha's coat of arms, Naruto's breath coming in wheezing whimpers as he slowly watched his mind half praying for the pain to end while the other tried to understand what time it was. The rain had been too thick to allow him to see if it was day or night before Sasuke had carried him into the dimly lit room, the candles within the paper lanterns bright enough to illuminate the whole room but it was still under ground.

Sasuke shifted his weight as he moved to coat the needles with the final ink, his movement causing his ass to accidentally grind into Naruto's bound cock causing the boy to arch his neck a small needy sound echoing from his lips as his Adams apple bobbed causing the nearly done mark to move. Sasuke calmly waiting for Naruto to regain control before putting the tattoo machine anywhere near the sensitive throat adding the red pigment to the fan symbol, calmly putting everything away.

"There all marked." Sasuke stated, the marking on Naruto's throat looking as if it was a charm on a necklace missing the chain, his arms still covered in the gold chains a sheen of sweat covering his exposed body, legs parted giving Sasuke a full of the still open passage way.

"Hahnn..." Naruto gave a soft sound shifting his weight onto his ankles half squatting in the chains letting some of the liquid drain out of him faster.

"On your knees head against the wall. Now." Sasuke stated raising his voice when Naruto hesitated, the blonds hands scrambling for purchase within the mass of chains.

While Naruto struggled Sasuke walked away from the bed putting the inks and machine on the table before unearth on of the first training tool he had worked with, it was to prepare to use a chain and sickle, the item in question was called a cat o nine tails or so Kabuto called it. A western invention made of nine thin leather cords roughly 2 meter in length small knots were randomly placed on different strands of the leather the nine strand were connected together with a padded end making it easier to hold the aim of the item was to cause mass amounts of pain and also train Sasuke on how to throw an item he wanted to hold onto without being accidentally harmed by his own weapon, several months had been spent on and off training both arms to use the weapon, and having it snap his own skin in the past Sasuke knew it would hurt like hell but if he was careful it would leave no lasting damage, plus with the kyuubis natural chakara permanently healing the poor boy meant Sasuke could go all out without need to worry too much.

"20 should be enough for a punishment... Count each hit miss one and you WILL start over from the beginning and I will increase the force I use with each strick. Do you understand." Sasuke hummed lightly his tone soft and pleasant in comparison to the dark order.

"Yes Master...' Naruto quickly replied before screaming in pain at the first hit 'One..' came the replie as Naruto's hands wound tighter into the chains spreading his legs for more ballence as the multi tounged whip tore into his spine and legs.

The poor blonde had been whipped before but nothing this extreme, the first time had been with a belt of a shop keeper he once asked for food off before learning why the village hated him the second was from nearly failed mission when Sakura had the bright idea of selling him 'pretend' into a slavery ring to help locate the leaders his over abundance of chakara gave him away which lead to the master mind of the sex ring buying him to personally torture hoping to learn about the ninjas after him before they could arrest him. This had been shortly after Sai the creepy pervert joined the team as Sasuke's brief replacement the creep was now leader of team sixteen with Karin and one of the guys Sasuke had trained.

"Ttwo." Naruto gasped out mentally struggling to count each flicker of the whip end in case Sasuke strike twice yet it was hard when hard knots tore open flesh leaving grazes and from the feeling one of the whip end had more than one knot the sharp burning likes mixing with stony disjointed blows.

"Take your time." Sasuke's voice stated with a tinge of regret seeing the carnage left behind each blow and praying for Naruto's speedy healing to continue. Naruto managed to get up to 17 before he yelped as one of the tails whipped under his legs missing his mushroomed lower head by millimeters. Sasuke waiting to see if he was ok enjoying the sight of the black strip bobbing in-between hardened balls blood leaking from the healed back droplets tracing Narutos leg soaking the black material.

"Eighteen..." Naruto panted continuing to play the game knowing Sasuke would stop if he asked for it to end, yet at the same time he wasnt sure he wanted it to end. Yeah the pain really did hurt like hell and he wouldnt want to be need to actually fight anytime within the next 2 hours but either way the pleasure was tearing him apart, in the back of his mind countless thought worries and doubts swirled with uncertainty and fear the confusing ball however was muted under the fox instincts flowing threw his veins, his heart content at being claimed and marked its only desire to let his owner control him and pleasure him threw the long heat cycle to come, as his own mind was struggling to focus on counting in hopes that his master would remove the cords that was strangling his erection.

The shift to call his once rival master had to be one of the few things he was able to focus on but then Sasuke always had a mild control over him, Sasuke was older by half a year and had the benefit of actually being taught hos to read write and fight long before having ever gone to school, Sasuke also had more control over his emotions asides for the few times that had lead the brooding male into all sorts of trouble, even back in school the slightest comment from the bastard swayed him be it to strive harder in combat or studies and then some.

The final two strikes came fast before the whip was thrown across the room, Sasuke gently running a hand along Naruto's spine marveling at the un-scarred flesh despite the blood and bruising, pale lips dipping down to lick the drying blood away, marveling in Naruto's soft cry's at the sudden pressure on the overly sensitive healing skin, the chains shifting and clinking against each other. Without warning the trembling chained male Sasuke flipped Naruto on his back marveling in the soft screaming and tears that marred the blondes face at the rush of pain caused by his on weight on his still healing spine, blue eyes half lidded and spilling numerous droplets that caressed his cheeks beautifully the soft screams dulling into loss hissed pants as Naruto reigned in his agony and used if to fuel his slow movements as he shifted into a slightly less painful position using his legs and bound arms to slid up the rose quarts wall so his hips rested on the beds head board arching his body away from the wall. This new position hurt his arms more yet soothed his back, it also meant that Sasuke who was kneeling on the bed got a perfect view upwards as Naruto's arched ankles spreading his legs cum tracing down them, his almost shut asshole still lightly coated in Sasuke body fluids, the tiny traces of blood that coated Naruto's back now smearing against the quartz, the fast rise and fall of firm abs that held the sprial shaped seal along with the Uchiha family crest further up, along with Naruto's flushed face.

The image in Sasukes mind being one of complete beauty becoming even more perfect with the knowledge that he was the cause the reason Naruto was splayed out so brilliantly, the pose not only fully re-hardening Sasuke's now dripping cock, but also deciding the next thing he wanted to teach Naruto. The first time Sasuke had foolishly stammered threw a rough explanation for his appearance to Orochimaru on his return from the first fight against Naruto's desire to return to the village had been far to informative with explicit descriptions of everything. The snake had taken many lovers of all kinds sampling all countries, cultures, gender's and even age groups worth of sex and had no problem offering his latest trainee relief as a bed mate.

The one offer Sasuke had flat out refused, yet despite saying no and Orochimaru actually respecting that decision. The Hissing bastard had gone out of his way to inform and train his apprentice in all manners be it on a battle field or in a bed room, add that with Orochimaru occupationally forgetting what time his lessons with the angst teen were causing Sasuke to walk in on Orochimaru 'playing' with his food or more often than not with Kabuto. Had lead to information burnt into his mind and countless things he wanted to teach Naruto having seen first hand how much the the pleasure could over ride its victim far more completely than any genjutsu the snake or the village had ever taught him.

Calmly and with a smirk Sasuke moved closer so he knelt on the cushions directly underneath the firm buttocks of his prey barely inches away from the petite opening, Naruto's wrists firmly wrapped around the chains his fingers wound into them gripping them as if for dear life rather than his own balance, his head tilted up to the roof giving a soft sound as the channels and spikes that Naruto earlier believed to be stalactites of Celestine, Beryllonite, Selenite, Atlantean Crystals, Danburite, Hambergite, Apophyllite allowed dappled sunlight into the cavern bed room the glittering lights like spear shaped stars that bounced off small Angelite and Calcite - Angel Wing crystals coating the pinkish room with tones of soft whites and blues as the lanterns dimmed slowly letting the sunrise take over lighting the enclosed space its peaceful nature distracting the blonde with its beauty caught up in nature itself and its own miracles the sun heating the chains and his skin ever so lightly as a gentle cool breeze trailed under the door from the caverns only entrance.

Narutos tears drying away forgetting his pain and his lust causing Sasuke to smile knowing exactly how to bring back the wanton and lustful whore like attitude from his beloved, running a finger in the arch of Naruto's foot causing the blonde to yelp loosing balanced his hips roughly slamming down. Inserting himself on the firm rod his body twitching around the organ reconsign it as his Master and caressing it as the sharp jolt meant his still internally bruised back smashed in to the wooden head board earning a delightful moan on drenched with both suffering and intense lust before breaking into a set of needy whines and agonized whimpers.

"Nnngh... Masster SSassuke..." Naruto finally forced out stuttering threw the 's' due to his clattering teeth from the pain his fingers starting to go numb from the intricate locked chains that held his arms above his head.

"Oh no Naruto this time its your turn, if you want to be fucked the you have to move your own hims and fuck yourself on my rod like the whore you are. If you work hard enough i may even untie you dick and let you share in my orgasm." Sasuke stated watching the sudden shock on Naruto's face the more naive boy taking a bit to understand.

"Whore?" Naruto echoed head tilting slightly his face marred with displeasure at the term.

"My whore." Sasuke amended slightly running one hand along Naruto's check the other pinching a pre-abused nipple before licking the tears off his hand.

Naruto yelped his hips shifting backwards rocking the cocking inside him slightly as the mushroomed head pocked his insides at the weird new angle, the blonde lifting his hips at the discomfort before dropping back down when his back collided the the warming quartz the once icy cool stone that before soothed like an ice pack now heating up with the help of its fellow crystals and gems using the suns light to burn, the lights showing off the scattered ruby and garnet tiled floor against the discarded and dusty sapphire sheets. Sasuke giving off an gentle groan of pleasure bring Naruto's mind back onto the task at hand grabbing the chains the vibrant boy inched his body upwards freeing the squirming flesh from its dark comforting walls before reuniting it with its home.

After Naruto repeated the movement a few more times the sunny boy slowly grew more confident speeding up and adding his own moans as he rocked and bouced using the bed springs to speed up the controlled movements redusing his own strain and giving more rapid sucks to the warm dick inside him. With his confidence he let his mind wander a little enjoying the pleasure and taking in the beautiful room amazed that Sasuke got to spend time waking and going to bed in the warm and tranquil room. The light dampening as rain fefilled the sky the lighthing crackling splittering the light fragments like the egnormus mirrored ball from a club Erosensei once draged him too.

The crystals bouncing the pink,blues, and glimmering metals like the neon lights bouncing off a disco ball giving off the feeling of a club when mixed with the heated actions his hips were making setting off a mix of sucking and slapping sounds as he welcomed and released his muscles around Sasuke's flesh, the shifting of Naruto's awareness allowed him to hear Sasuke's moans speeding up and matching his own whimpers with his masters crying out as he pleasured them both, enjoying the sudden control he was being permitted before smirking at the notion of finally after all these years being 'on top' of the gloomy male pausing his hips mid way twisting his his as if struggling in the chains feeling a dark pleasure as Sasuke groaned and hissed beneath him causing Naruto to let out a breathy laugh as he let gravity take him down.

At the soft laughter Sasuke's mind slamed into gear giving a wicked smirk his eyes flashing at the knowlage that Naruto felt for even a second that he was incontrol and empowered, thus as Naruto's hips started to rise up Sasuke went up with him keeping the tight orfice firmly pluged before insiating his favourite jutsu leting out a soft breath of flames that licked the pale skin earning a goregous cry from Naruto.

"Dont get any ideas dobe, I am still in control. Your only obeying My comands if you cant even do that right then i'll take you out of this rooms light and slowly darken your soul until you cant live without my corrupting darkness." Sasuke hissed running a hand along the now burnt skin of Naruto's hips shivering as he felt it blister and peel back to smooth normal flesh under his fingertips, not expecting the delghtful line that trail from Naruto seconds after his light punishment.

"Fuuck Yess, Taint me, poisen my mind and soul until nothing but you matters..." Naruto groaned

His hips continued to thump and twist against Sasuke as the elder looked past his pleasure to see Naruto breaking from within, strong snow colored arms wrapping around Naruto's shoulders in a tight and warm embrace letting off a gentle set of cooes and sweet nothings as he snuggled the tormented since birth male caressing the pirate locks and kissing along his neck rocking to meet his movement causing Sasuke smirked rocking upwards enjoying the pure beauty of Naruto's 'little mermaid impersonation' the blonde boys arms gripping Sasuke's chiseled chest as his back arched blonde locks dancing in the dappled light as they were thrown backwards, Sasuke's movement forcing Naruto's legs to spread out more thus when Naruto's started to slip back down the new position gave just a few more millimeters into the tight space.

"*Yip. .*" came the complete vulpine sound from Naruto's throat full of pleasure and purity.

"Good boy that's it." Sasuke smirked sitting up yet staying firmly wedged inside hes partners hooking one of Naruto's legs over his own shoulder and griping his ass as he moved backwards so Naruto swung like a hammock the chains and tight grip keeping him in place.

'please tell me that noise wasnt me?' Naruto mentally begged seeing the look in Sasuke's eyes very much like in primary school.

One of the first ninja training things all children were taught was hand to hand combat this was even for merchants that way they could defend themselves and the village if need be, all the kids were periodically rounded up and set into sparing teams set by teachers, most of the time Naruto was paired with Sasuke who was the strongest in all areas. Every spar Sasuke had gotten bored easy seeing how the first two years worth Naruto hadnt fought back as compensation of the lack of a challenge Sasuke began to catalog each sound Naruto made and how best to draw it out along with searching for new ones.

By the time that they moved up to the ninja academy Naruto had not only started fighting back but got better at hiding his vocal range. Their years of separating and minor quick fights earned the same sounds Naruto had buried the nostalgic whimpers and near begging familiar and empowering yet not new.

"I heard it dobe, I cant wait to earn it again." Sasuke teased lightly pulling back a tad lowering himself and Naruto putting the bound teens body to an acute angle before he trusted in rewarding the slight sadistic seme an another small canine whines as his tail bone was brushed by long silken fingers, The dark haired male laughing as he heard Naruto swear under his breath.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek desperate to keep the more dangerous sounds lock away even more so as Sasuke wound a hand into his blonde hair thrusting harder in order to position Naruto;s neck closer to Sasuke's sharp teeth, the new spot meaning their chest were pressed together, each breath pressing into eachothers, each thrust rubbing their nipples together, the leg over Sasuke's shoulder tensing and kicking out straight as his toes curled in pleasure his entire body being pushed to his breaking point moving closer and close to release. A release denied to him as Sasuke's other hand wrapped around his cock squeezing it tightly un-moving asides gripping harder, Sasuke's teeth nipping every inch of skin leaving bloody marks chomping down as hard as he could trusting Naruto's healing to protect him from lasting damage.

"Dont fucking hide them." Sasuke hissed darkly finally getting a tiny yelp out of the smaller when teeth tore into the skin directly next to the new tattoo.

A set of sharp canine sounds instantly left Naruto's lips as the mix of pain and pleasure torn threw him, Sasuke's movements slowing down his mazarine eyes closing, listening to how Naruto's crys bounced off the gemstones that surrounded them each needy cry echoing reverberating threw the air lingering and mixing together with the next cry, moan, yip, squeak, purr of pleasure and wanton lust. When Sasuke opened his eyes he was treated to see Naruto's misty watchet eyes half lidded lips open a small amount of saliva spilling from the corner of cherry and heliotrope lips the purplish bruising showing despite the multitasking healing abilities the writing teen held. A deep rubious blush tinted the melichrous skin and stained with blood, saliva, tears and sweat causing several locks of blonde to be dyed topaz as it stuck pasted in a halo like state around Naruto's face and shoulders, head tilted to show the remaining marks on his neck and shoulders as his hips rising and lifting with each cry to meet Sasuke's own movements, one long leg hooked around Sasuke's hips the other hanging off. His shoulder bent firming along Sasuke's spine. The gold chains shimmering the the glowing light digging into Naruto's arms enough to leave soft red and black marks as the chains rubbed against his honey shaded skin.

With a mischievous grin Sasuke slowly removed each of his fingers hearing Naruto give a deep sigh before yipping again as claws dug into the base cutting of the narrow pathway, the delirious teen letting of a stream of pleas desperate to finally cum after being kept on edge for so long, Sasuke slowing down his movements as he felt his own need begging to spill into the tight welcoming hole. Waiting until the very last spurts had finished before slapping Naruto across the face snapping the boy back into full awareness as Sasuke removed himself watching as thick albicant sperm leaked out of the slowly closing ass.

"Nnngh... Please, Master." Naruto openly begged struggling the chains as the weird sensation of his skin trying to close as fluids dripped out of him.

"Please what ?" Sasuke teased digging the clawed nail in deeper earning a delicious yelp.

"You know what teme!" Naruto hissed glaring despite the death grip Sasuke had on his shaft.

"Only if you agree to a few conditions first~" Sasuke smiled pleasantly.

"ANYTHING!" Naruto snarled his back arching as he attempted to rut against Sasuke's hand.

Omake.

Naruto growled face down on the pillow mentally cursing Sasuke's very soul if the sonofabitch even had one.

"Sit still Naruto how, jeez you cant go three seconds of being still." Sakura hiss lightly punching Naruto's arm as the pair waited for Sasuke to return from his latest mission.

Team seven was currently on standby asides for Sasuke and Kakashi the pair being enlisted to identify and put down any remaining Atastuki along with resorting towns back to the former states while Kohona funded and had each place registered as an offical town giving them the funds and needs to aviod the need of just fources again. The pink haired girl struggling to do todays check up on the blonde, while recalling the day Sasuke and Naruto finally returned to the town months ago.

Yes Sasuke had sent a snake with a minor coded message to keep the hokage from worrying the godmother had freaked out when the pair returned. The two men in the pink hair girls life had not only finally admitted their love for each other but Sasuke had blackmailed his new lover into 'reviving both of their clans' that being that during the fox induced heat they pair ever so foolishly tempted fate threw using the sexy-no-jutsu and having sex... Thus resulting in a moody blond woman currently just over nine months pregnant having to remain in female form until the children were born. Children as in Naruto was pregnant with twins the eager 'father' demanding to be told what sexes where Naruto had chosen to wait thus when Naruto slept Sasuke had been taken out side and informed of the twins one of each gender and promptly fainted into Kakashi's arms.

With the twins so close to being born Naruto had been forced into bed rest with their friends being payed to stand out side and insure Naruto acutally stayed in the bed, the energetic blonde constantly wanting to get up and train, it had gotten to the point Hinata threated the pregant woman with a kunai to while threttening to send a shadow clone to Sasuke to get his apoval to tying Naruto to the bed, causing the blonde to gulp sitting down with a soft 'i'll behave'.

"How do girls even handle this shiit." Naruto hissed as one of the kids kicked his insides.

"At your age we Dont, you and Uchiha should have waited until your next fucking heat and give us all time to prepare. You of all people should know how risky it is for a tailed beast host to give birth one wrong move on rouge sharigan user and you and Sasuke could end up just like your parents Naruto!" the fifth hokage growled sick of Naruto's constant mood swings.

Naruto was the youngest chunin but even then he always acted even younger it was why the few kids in town who's parents hadn't fully tainted their minds to hate and fear the bubbly blond adored Naruto so much, he fit inarround them. Hinata and Sakura had been named godmother with Kiba and Shikimaru as godfathers for one of the twins the other god parents were the current hokage and her wayward husband along with Ikaku and Kakashi. All of them agreed that Naruto at least would be a brilliant parent if they didn't kill the darling during the more straining mood swings. The boy constantly flicking between tears and anger, however the mood swings had proved useful at least in terms of Naruto's diet, the constant cravings of fruit had been a blessing in the eyes of both medically training ninjas.

"JUST WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE!" Naruto hissed suddenly pressing the pillows against his elongated vulpine ears his released state that blessed/cursed 'her with the ears and tails of the kitsune within being necessary to help hold the sexy-no-jutsu in place. However even with Kiba's constant help to try and mute the sounds and smells his body was now struggling to cope with had led to many sudden shouts from Naruto.

"Sorry another idiot attempting something reallly stupid." Sai grined sticking his head threw the door while Shino and Ino took care of sedating the final few villages, as the hokage steped outside to 'take care' of the foolish morons that lived in her town.

"Ok that this test done, you feel up to eating?" Sakura chirped.

"No i feel up to castrating Sasuke or at least punching him in the fucking face..." Naruto groaned from under the pillow as another sharp sting pulsed threw his body.

"Come on cheer up Sasuke is due back soon." Hinata soothed gently stroking Naruto's hair, the shy girl having elected herself as Naruto emotional stabilizer treating her once crush like a sister as she coaxed Naruto into sitting up up and trying to eat some more grapes like Naruto had been before Sakura arrived to the check up.

The fact that the sexy-no-jutsu had allowed the boys to get pregnant was a major source to study even more so if it would allow same sex couples who aspired to be parents a means other than adoption to have children. A light knock on the door causing Naruto to try getting up sensing Sasuke's chakra only to be pinned down by the pair of women.

"You still causing trouble Dobe."

"FOR GOD SAKE I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HUG THE TEME." Naruto snarled his tails uselessly batting at the female's keeping him away from his Master.

The line causing Sasuke to chuckle as he moved closer to the bed lightly kissing Naruto's forehead before his eyes narrowed.

"How long have you had a low fever and mild pain, and why didnt you think to tell anyone." Sasuke's voice was low and sharp like a whip causing Naruto to flinch before giving a sheepish grin.

"Umm two ddayzzz." Naruto hissed as he doubled over in pain.

"Contractions." Hinata and Sakura stated in sync the darker haired girl instantly starting a timer her eyes widening as barely six minutes later as second hit Naruto like a tone of bricks.

Without a word Sasuke sat down pulling his pregnant dobe into his arms as Sakura rushed around the large building getting towels and boiling water while calling out to enlisted some of the others back into the house to help. Hinata calmly counting as she and Sasuke pushed Naruto into a easier position to have the twins hoping that a natural birth would be possible and removing the risk of having to cut into the seal to do a c section although having Sasuke and the kyuubi fully prepared for such an event if need be. Hissing Naruto's claws speared threw the pillow he had been holding as Kakashi darted into the room with the water, the aging ninja obeying his student as Sakura barked orders.

Just over Twenty minutes of Sasuke pacing later the soft cries echoed in the night air, earning multiple coos off Naruto and the women present each trying to soothe the little sweet hearts as they were bathed and bundled up to protect their fragile bodies from the cool night air. Sasuke slowly moving over towards the bed sitting by Naruto's weary side kissing his beloveds cheek as he recalled their last embrace.

" _ANYTHING!" Naruto screamed desperate for the single claw preventing his climax to be removed._

 _Sasuke_ _grinning_ _brightly as he removed his finger watching as Naruto's entire body relaxed almost melting from the mind blowing release, the dark hair male gently kissing Naruto back to awareness._

" _So what do you want now that I've sold my soul to a teme." Naruto mumbled a mild glare on his face._

" _We're both orphans and the last of our clans, I want us to have a family. Our family just us with our own kids." Sasuke smiled one hand cradling Naruto's face while the other undid the chains gripping Naruto's hand gently._

" _Me too, just let the feeling return to my hands." Naruto smiled tears filling his eyes, not ten minutes later the sexy-no-jutsu was activated Sasuke moving gently slowly tracing out each sesntive section of skin, each little_ _difference_ _in Naruto's body as he forced the currently female_ _submissive_ _to cry out climaxing under talent lips and fingers._

" _I love you." Sasuke hummed finally entering Naruto earning a loud squeal to echo in the room, Naruto's mind fully focused on Sasuke ignoring the last minute warnings off the kyuubi the foxes attempt to warn the kids that Naruto's heat meant that getting_ _pregnant_ _and the heat ending the moment_ _sperm_ _and eggs met inside Naruto's body,_ _seeing_ _neither had any form of_ _contraceptive_ _on them._

"Look at out family..." Naruto murmured weakly as the jutsu fell apart returning his body to its original sex the ears and tails remaining on the exhausted male needing to physically be put away once his chakara reserves built back up a bit.

Slowly Sasuke traced the room noticing Jirachi taking pictures in the background, the four females slowly handing over a their newborns, the pink bundle holding their little girl who's black locks were already shimmering in the rooms small light, a blue blanket holding a child with dual tone hair shimmering reds and gold tracing his pale skin, at Sasuke's touch the pair opened their eyes both babies holding a sharigan, the little girl snuggling into Naruto's arms as the small family smiled for the camera, slowly being joined first by the rest of team seven, then Sasuke's team, then the godparents, along with everyone else who formed their family. A family made up not just of blood but of love.

"Welcome to the family, Kitsune-chan and Tachi." Sasuke and Naruto murmured kissing their babies hair.

The room letting off another soft aww before Kakashi asked for their full names.

"Kitsune Sasuka Chimaki." Sasuke started watching as Sakura burst into tears, Naruto waiting until the girl started to calm down.

"Tachi Ikaku Chimaki." Naruto finally said watching his long time father figure crumple into tears Kakashi hugging the other adult close as Ikaku joined Sakura in tears the sweet moment interrupted by Jirachi.

"Chimaki?"

"Well the two of us are the last of clans filled with pain suffering and just plain nastiness not just directed at us but at out entire clans... we want our kids to be a new chapter of a new clan one that is not Uzemaki or Uchiha but a pheonix rising from the ashes of both." Naruto explained.

"The Chi from my last name and the Maki from Naruto's, it was form a new clan or give them both double barrel names that go on forever this way it will be easier to write when they first start school." Sasuke stated finishing the explanation, The old sage nodding before moving over in front of the red eye babies.

"May you both find the sage within yourselves and be blessed by chakara itself." The sage spoke stating one of the more traditional blessing, the twins giggling joyfully as they had one last photo.

Fin. ((Omake inspired by Two Hearts by Thomas Bergerson))


End file.
